A Hybrid's Greatest Weakness
by klarolinebabies
Summary: Klaroline fanfiction, set after Caroline found out that Klaus is inside Tyler's body. Rated M for swearing and smut.
1. So It Begins

**A Hybrid's greatest weakness**

_Klaroline fanfiction,  
set after Caroline found out that Klaus is inside Tyler's body.  
Rated M for swearing and smut._

_Chapter 1_

Caroline ran out of the front door of her house and straight into her car. While she was driving to the Mikaelson mansion, she replayed the conversation she had with Bonnie only a few hours ago in the Grill. She's sorry she told her, she did it to protect her friends she said, well fuck you Bonnie Bennett. Thank you soooo much! Not even watching True Blood could help calm her down, and forget about all the crazy things going on her life at the moment. She had to confront him.. and frankly, kick his ass. Caroline was so furious she wanted kill that little bastard and basically anyone in her way.

When she arrived at his huge estate, she could feel her blood boiling under her skin. Her fury denied her to notice how close she was driving to the big entrance gate. A, second later, and her exterior mirror was gone. "Oh what a perfect day", she thought. But she didn't come to mourn lost automobile pieces. "Suck it up, Forbes" . She walked confidently with her swag and turned, directly to his mansion, and stormed inside. Stood in the great hallway, she yelled "Klaus!". No response. "Klaaaaaaaus, where the hell are you? Bonnie told me everything, come out you little coward". The deadly silence within these walls would scare anyone to death, but since Caroline was dead already, and madder than she had ever been, it didn't affect her. Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Tyler. Well sort of.

"The Big Bad Hybrid himself, what an honor" Caroline said spitefully.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her with no expression.

"ehm, don't you want to explain yourself, like hey Caroline I'm sorry for pretending to be your boyfriend and making out with you for example?!"

"Why should I apologize for something I don't feel sorry for, love?" Klaus said with his signature smirk imprinted on his face.

"Don't you dare call me that, Klaus. I'm not your girlfriend or your love and I never will be!"

With these words, his smirk vanished from his face, he rushed in vampire speed towards her. Suddenly he was only a few inches away from her. Klaus could feel her heavy breathing, and if she wasn't dead, he would have been able to feel her heart beating faster. His gaze burned through her eyes, right into the depths of her soul. Now Caroline knew what Elena meant, when she talked about Damon and something she called Eye-Sex… "Focus, Forbes" she tried to concentrate.

" It's strange how you defy me now, yet when I think about our previous encounters, I doubt that you feel as repulsed about me as you say you do"

"Because I thought you were Tyler!" Caroline yelled at the original hybrid.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice anything. The way I talked to you. The way I looked at you." He paused for a few moments and then whispered into the blonde bombshell's ear while he traced his finger up her arm, sending shivers down her spine. "The way I touched you".

She pushed his hand harshly away.

"Seriously? Do you have any idea how mad I am right now?"

He was still smirking at her, completely ignoring her rage, which made her even more angry.

"I talked to Bonnie and she has found a way to reverse the spell, and free Tyler. We can be finally together again."

"I already know, she called me. Who do you think increased the pressure on her? It's not like I enjoy being in this body, I have some important errands to run." "Well…. at least it's had its perks" Klaus smirked at her.

"oh stop it! And what kind of errands?"

"I can't have anyone know.. yet" he leaned in even closer to her

Caroline pushed him away from her "I said stop! You lied to me! You tricked me the whole time! How do you think I could EVER forgive you"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he realized, he couldn't say anything to explain himself. He had no idea how she was ever going to forgive him. Or for her to truly trust him, with her heart.

Caroline furiously yelled with tears in her eyes, noticing the guilty silence: "What else haven't you told me?"

Klaus looked deep into her eyes and said quietly: "Nothing"

And they both he knew he was lying.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I hope you like it and give it a change :D The first chapter is pretty short, I just want to know if people are interested in the story or not.. It might be a little confusing at first about what really happened between Caroline and Tyler!Klaus, but don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapters ;) *coughs* Flashbacks *coughs* also what did Klaus not tell her? And what kind of errands? You'll find out soon enough ;)


	2. A Clash of Blondes

**A Hybrid's Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 2: A Clash of Blondes_

_2 Weeks Earlier_

Klaus died and Tyler died along with him. Caroline was heartbroken, she couldn't believe it. Her whole life was shattered. She barely made it home that night and luckily her mom had to work that night, because she wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what happened. She wasn't ready to confront the facts. The love of her life was dead, permanently dead. She was devastated. There wasn't any way her life could get any worse.

But then fate decided to deal another fatal blow, her phone rang. She tried to calm down the best she could and answered it.

"Not now, Stefan"

A few seconds of silence dominated their conversation, until Stefan was able to say the words, she hoped he would never have to say.

"Elena … is dead"

Caroline couldn't hold it anymore, and began uncontrollably sobbing.

Tyler and Elena are dead? How could this be happening? They were just a bunch of teenagers. They didn't deserve all these horrible things happening to them. Caroline shook her head "No, you need to calm down" she said to herself "Remember, you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. Those were Tyler's words. That's what he would have wanted".

"Wh-What happened?"

"Matt was driving Elena home and Rebekah must have attacked them. She called me to say that the deal was off , since Klaus died. Their car drove off Wickery Bridge, I wanted to save them both, Care… but Elena wanted me to save Matt first…. and when I came back, she was already gone ( I don't know If gone sounds better ? what do you think ? )dead. Matt's fine, but it was too late to get Elena out in time. I-I tried…"

Caroline interrupted him, instinctively understanding what her best friend was feeling: "It's not your fault, Stefan."

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have listened to her and…"

"Stefan, stop. You know whose fault it is? Rebekah's. She killed Elena"

She hung up and took a moment to just stand still and breath. She was numb , fearless and absolutely determined to get revenge for Elena, Tyler and basically anything bad that ever happened to her. Her target was: Rebekah. Fair enough, she had nothing to do with Tyler, but Caroline needed to focus her anger on something or better someone.

After what felt like an eternity, but was most likely a few seconds, Caroline had tracked the blond original down .

Rebekah left the Grill entering the empty parking lot of Mystic Fall's most popular diner. Caroline could identify the dark figure in the shadows without any difficulty. She waited till her target was in her sights, and hit the gas pedal with as much force as she could. Who said you can't drive in high-heels?! A Clash of Blondes; and with one effective crush, Rebekah flew across the parking lot right against a BMW, smashing the front window of the car into thousands of pieces.

Caroline got out of her car with as much badass-attitude as she could pull off, Rebekah was already on her feet again. A crash like that would have ensured any ordinary human being, would have sustained some serious injuries , but an original vampire was a different caliber.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Not nice being in a car accident, is it?!" the blonde baby vampire snapped.

Rebekah rushed in vampire speed towards her, grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall of the Grill.

"Oh yes, the Doppelgänger incident… I almost forgot. What a shame that this world won't have any Doppelgänger bitches wandering around anymore. Three were definitely enough for a lifetime, well my lifetime." She said, her voice filled with equal spite for all three Petrovas.

"How could you do that? Elena was my best friend. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend in only one night" Tears starting to stream down Caroline's face.

"And I lost my brother!" Rebekah yelled "you knew your little friend and your little high-school crush for what? A decade? I lived with my brother for a thousand years." She paused for a moment, and the two blondes exchanged intense looks.

"I've spent the best part of my life, loving and hating my brother in equal measure. "And still .. even after a thousand years, he was the only one who never left. Now he's dead and I can't imagine a world without him."

She let go of Caroline's neck, giving in to an emotion, Caroline had never witnessed in the original vampire before: Sadness.

Klaus was dead, and she was so focused on herself, she didn't realize Rebekah's pain and despair. Klaus was dead. The words were flashing before her eyes like a huge neon Las Vegas sign. He was really gone.

"Nik really cared about you, you know." Rebekah said, getting her out of trance and back to reality.

"Do you remember when you distracted him, so that your teacher could dagger Finn? I saw him burning the paintings he made of you afterwards. He tried to burn his feelings for you even if he wouldn't admit it. He had a soft spot for you."

Caroline didn't know what to say, because honestly, she had no idea how she felt. She couldn't have fallen for Klaus, could she?. No way in hell. He was a beast, and not like the one from the Disney movies who turned out to be a prince charming. Besides, he was dead, so it wouldn't matter anyway. No more Klaus talk.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my car" She said to change the subject "I was so angry and desperate that I just needed to let off some steam. I can't even think about tomorrow, because there is no tomorrow for me."

Rebekah couldn't help feeling sorry for her, when she saw how lost Caroline was. She realized they had a lot more in common, besides their looks. "If there's one thing I've learned in my time on this earth, it's to never lose hope, no matter how desperate your situation may seem.  
Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell, keep going!"

Rebekah was right. There had to be a future for her. She had to keep going, no matter what life would throw at her.

Damon had abused her multiple times. She was in a pretty heavy car accident. Katherine suffocated her with a pillow. She was tortured by werewolves. She was almost sacrificed in a creepy ritual. She was bitten by Tyler and almost died. Her father tortured her, because he wanted to fix her, but she didn't need to be fixed. Caroline had survived all that, even if she thought it would be her last, every time.

Caroline had no idea what kind of future she would have, but she knew one thing for certain: She was a survivor.

"Wow, I need a drink after all that Let's-talk-about-our-feelings drivel, a real one" Rebekah sighed.

"Hey, what the fuck happened to my car?" a mid-30s guy screamed at his damaged BMW, into the silent black sky… just another deadly Mystic Fall night.

"Great timing, dinner's served." Rebekah licked her lips "If you'll excuse me"

And with that she disappeared into the foggy night, compelling herself a little distraction.

Caroline was now alone in the parking lot. She started to wander around, hoping that she was in a dream and would wake up from this terrible nightmare, when suddenly her phone rang. This time it was the older Salvatore brother. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Stefan already told me, Damon."

"Elena had Vampire Blood in her system; she woke up and is in transition now."

"What?! Who gave her…"

Suddenly, Caroline felt an immense pain literally shooting through her brain, blood streamed down her face. She fell to the ground immediately, her lifeless eyes staring at a dark figure coming towards her with a gun pointed at her head. Her phone lying next to her on the ground.

"Barbie, what's happening?" Damon asked eagerly, but he didn't get a response.

_Sorry, no Klaus in that episode, but I needed to get the storyline going, BUT there will be Klaroline in next chapter, well sort of ;) *not teasing you at all*  
and yes this flashback scene will be going on for a few more chapters until we catch up with the beginning scene of this story  
I used some TVD and TW quotes, just because I thought it was fitting and because I can ;)  
I really hope you like where this is going!_

_And thanks so much to my lovely beta Anna (angel6881) 3 _

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE :)_


	3. I Am Titanium

**A Hybrid's Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 3: I am Titanium_

Caroline was wandering through a long dark corridor. She had walked for what seemed like forever, but was no closer to its end. Was there even going to be an end? She heard someone screaming, and suddenly the ground beneath her started crumbling. Caroline knew if she stayed where she was, she would fall, and she had no idea how far she would fall. Caroline began to run like she had never ran before, feeling the ground begin to disappear underneath her. It was only a matter of time. As she ran, the screams became louder and she began to realize who it was screaming so painfully. It was Klaus…  
Finally, a glimmer of light began to appear on the horizon, when suddenly, Caroline lost her balance. She felt herself falling, everything became dark, and although she screamed, she was engulfed by a deathly silence. Caroline became ridged with fear, as she felt herself closing in on the ground.

Caroline tried to open her eyes, but everything around her was black and blurry.

She heard women's voice mutter : "Good, she finally woke up."

Caroline's senses started to come back, when she saw the outline of another person standing in front of her. She was lying on the ground, her hands tied with iron chains to what felt like a stony wall. She was barely able to move. She could smell the remnants of dried blood all over her skin. It was her own.

"Hello, Caroline. I'm sorry for being so rude and abducting you. "a male voice said with no sincerity in his voice "I would have invited you to a cup of tea, but I'm sure you would have declined the invitation."

Her head hurt like hell and she had no idea what was going on, the only thing her damaged brain was able to form was: "what the fuck?"

"Right… let's get to the point….where is Tyler Lockwood?" the voice threatened

The mention of Tyler's name brought all her feelings of despair and sorrow back. "He's dead" she said quietly with a small tear in her eye. She began to realize where she was, in the caves under the old Lockwood mansion the smell unmistakable.

"I don't believe you. I think you're trying to protect your friend. Speaking of friends, you two are most likely not the only vampires in town. I want names"

"I won't - tell you - anything! Bring all the torture you've got, I'm pretty good at handling that kind of stuff." She spat

" I'll never utter a word to you. "she glared determinedly .

"You're going to regret it, Caroline. I can promise you that" the male sneered

But she remained silent.

The man turned to the middle-aged women waiting in a dark corner.

"Plan B. Keep an eye on her until I come back." She nodded and he smiled wickedly at Caroline, before he left the room. Now she was alone with the creepy middle-aged women.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Caroline tried to focus, but was so exhausted, she was couldn't think straight. She began rubbing her hands against the chains in an attempt to figure out how to break free. Though it wasn't working…

"I'm Alice Fell, dedicated member of Mystic Fall's secret council to get rid of all Vampires. I can't believe Liz was able to hide your little secret from the rest of us for so long" she said with horror and a mixed sense of glee

Then it hit her. The Council!  
Her mom told her that Alaric exposed her and Tyler to them. They were going to run away together, before he died.

"How are you able to walk in the sun?"

"A Unicorn touched me with its horn and now I'm a creature of light, therefore I can't be directly affected by the sun" Caroline said sarcastically.

She tilted her head and looked at Caroline, like she was seriously considering her answer to be true.

"Are you making fun of me? I don't believe you understand how serious your situation is… If you won't give us information, we're going to kill you!"

Caroline lifted her head and looked directly in to her eyes.

"You're going to kill me anyway, so why should I tell you anything?"

Reeling from Caroline's defiance, Alice pulled a gun out from behind her back, and aimed it straight at Caroline's head.

And bitterly said "Because I'll make it hurt"

Alice pulled the trigger, shooting liquefied vervain into Caroline' s eyes. The burning feeling was immense and Caroline let out a piercing scream, enough to bring down the surrounding cave walls, but nothing happened. She was still tied and the vervain in her eyes blinded her.

The pain forced Caroline to react

Her fangs protruded out, and her vampire instincts began to take over. She was enraged and she needed blood. She _wanted_ blood. Now!

Caroline's vision may have been damaged, but she could still smell her…. Caroline began tearing at her chains with all her vampric strength, until they started to crumble. With one quick click the chains was free and she could feel Alice's fear…

Caroline slowly rose from the ground and lunged towards her, she drove her fangs into her neck and drank the blood eagerly, gaining more and more of her strength back. Screams filled the room, until Alice's lifeless body fell to the floor. Silence surrounded her as, the blood started to rush through her veins and heal her wounds. Slowly, her vision returned.

Caroline stood alone, blood dripping from her mouth. She felt powerful and strong, like she was made of Titanium.

"Caroline?"

She heard someone call her name from behind her. It sounded like Tyler. Caroline turned slowly around. She couldn't believe it…..

"Tyler?"

Klaus hadn't exactly answered that question, so she thought he couldn't really be lying to her. Technically, he just hadn't told her the whole truth.

"What happened here?" he said, looking at the dead body at Caroline's feet.

"The Council… they kidnapped me.. how - how are you still alive?"

"I guess, because I broke the sire bond, I'm no longer part of his bloodline." It didn't make any sense, but he hoped she wouldn't question his explanation.

"I'm just so happy you're alive" She said covered in blood and dirt all over, yet still filled with happiness.

Caroline ran towards him, closing the gap between them kissing him passionately, running her hands through his hair. He responded holding her head in place forcing her to his will, but it was different from what she used to. He put more emotion and force into the kiss, like he was trying to savor the moment. Like it was his last kiss. This wasn't like Tyler at all, she thought, but she enjoyed every second of it.

Klaus broke the kiss to take a closer look at her face. He examined her closely and even if her wounds had healed, he could still see the emotional scars in her eyes. He ran his hand gently down her cheek and began to slowly cover her face in small kisses, hoping it would take the pain she felt away.

He raised his head gradually and they studied each other for a moment, before they kissed again, with more passion than previously, pushing , pulling, biting, and sucking , devouring the taste of each other .

Caroline pulled at his shirt, then in a swift move lifted it over his head, As he forced a kiss to slow the pace. He lightly touched her arm leaving a trail of hot, yet soft marks on her skin. Making her gasp into his hair.

Her breathing began to quicken and he allowed himself to smirk, as he continued to graze the line of her arm, trailing her hand going down to her leg.

He knelt before her and Caroline slowly pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the ground, leaving her in just her underwear.

Klaus imprinted the view of her on his brain. He never wanted to forget this moment. She was covered in blood and dirt, yet she was still the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He wanted _her _and no one else.

He placed small kisses on her leg slowly moving upwards, and grazed his hand over her stomach softly, making her gasp and run her hands through his hair. The air around them thickened, as he smiled and raised himself from his kneeling position by placing light kisses across her breasts, collarbone and neck until he reached her mouth again. As she gasped at touch of his lips on hers he had sudden bolt of of need, and he kissed her passionately pushing her roughly against the wall. Caroline responded by lifting and wrapping her legs around his waist, deeping the kiss making him groan . He held her close against his body taking in her heat, her scent, her beauty.

How many times has he dreamt of Caroline moaning against his body. _His_ body. That was his dilemma. He wanted to bed her so badly, but he wanted her to want it, too. He wanted her to want Klaus, not Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, noticing the distance in his eyes.

Recollecting himself suddenly and feeling a stab of regret and shame, he lowered her gently to standing position and breathlessly said hoping she would take the bait

"The Council. There must be more who know about us. We have to go"

Caroline totally forgot about the male council member questioning her. Besides, those two weren't the only ones who knew about her and Tyler.

Caroline smiled at her boyfriend "So, I guess our plan is back in motion. Will you still run away with me?"

"Wherever you want, sweetheart" he said sincerely.

"hmm, how about we start in Paris, then Rome and then Tokyo?" smiled Caroline

Saying those _particular _three places made him smile.

"I had already taken my things to your place, before you know… so we just need to get to your place unnoticed and pick everything up.

I'd better take a shower and change into something else aswell." she sighed

He smiled to himself "Anything you need, love."

Caroline's phone rang . It was her mom, she had no idea what had happened since they last met.

"Hey, mom"

"Caroline, where are you? Are you still in Mystic Falls? I've seen yours and Tyler's bags. She said panicked. "Carol and I are really worried about you two. You have to leave as soon as possible. The Council are gathering their forces."

You don't say.

"We're at Carol's. Please come here now and get ready to leave. I know it's hard for you, but you need to leave this town and never look back."

Caroline took a deep breath, to calm herself when she heard the sadness in her mother's voice.

"We'll be there any second." struggling to keep herself emotions in check

"I love you, Caroline."

"I love you, too, Mom." She said holding in the growing need to sob

She hung up.

Caroline tried to compose herself but felt heartbroken, she gazed up towards Tyler

"Our parents are waiting for us,". She whispered, sadness in her eyes

He hugged her close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead trying to soothe away her pain. He sighed into her hair knowing they must move before the Council came back.

"Let's go then "

They quickly dressed and ran with speed towards the Lockwood Mansion.

As they approached the house a huge explosion ripped through the entire mansion, with everything and everyone in it.

Klaus grabbed Caroline to shield her and they both stared at the burning debris in shock.

"Mommmmmmmm!" Caroline yelled, she wanted to run inside, but Klaus hold her back.

She fought him sobbing uncontrollably; he roughly turned her to face him

"It's not safe, we don't know if there are any more traps or who is waiting for us "

"but we have to go and help them" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Caroline, it's too late, we have to go. Now!" he looked at her with seriousness.

He was right. She didn't want to accept it, but she had to.

_You may call me George R.R. Martin, I might kill all the characters LOL but yeah RIP my beloved Forwood (Liz+Carol)_

_I know, what am I doing to our poor Caroline, but I really want to show how strong she really is.  
and yes, I totally invented this Alice Fell, I just needed a council member, besides Liz and Carol. And big yes, I know I'm horrible at writing smut. Give me some time, this is the my first fanfiction and there will be more Klaroline smut in the future ;)_

_A lot of hugs and kisses for my lovely beta Anna 3_


End file.
